A Wonderful Anniversary
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Ryo prepares a sexy surprise for Dee to show how far he has come and having the young detective as an important part of his life to celebrate their first anniversary. But as it goes on, it would be Dee who gives him the most special surprise of all...Heavy YAOI abound, Dee/Ryo and Ryo/Dee pairings filled with romance and sap. Please read and review :)
1. Preparations

_**Discla****imer: **_I do not own FAKE. All of the credit goes to the wonderful Sanami Matoh!**  
**

**_Author's notes:_** While I was writing Dynasty Warriors fic _Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story, _I realised that I haven't written any fics for FAKE for quite a while and after a little browse, I felt that it's time I contributed a new fic to make up for my long absence and my recent obsession with Hetalia...to the M-rated section, of course :) Anyway, after reading through those volumes again, inspiration hit me and the result is this fic. This will be by far the most daring fic I have written for FAKE (in my opinion anyway)...but I hope that it will meet you guys' standards and thank you to you all who continue to read my old FAKE stories in my account!

_**Story notes:**_ This story will be broken into 4 chapters and even though I still have work and life in general to deal with and what not, I will endeavor to update as soon as I can :) It would be safe to say that this takes place a year after the end of the manga.

_**FAIR WARNING!:**_ Even though FAKE is primarily a yaoi manga, I still have this conscientious need to warn you guys what to expect in my story. THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, not this one I'm afraid. Probably an overused plot as well...there will be sap, romance, of course...possible OOC, I apologize for that in advance if this is what you see when you read it but this is up for personal interpretation.

* * *

**A Wonderful Anniversary  
**

**Chapter One: Preparations**

"So hot...why in blazes did it have to be near 35 degrees today..." Ryo loosened his tie before fumbling for the keys, "Please be empty...please be empty..."

Ryo thanked the Gods as he looked around the sparse apartment after unlocking the door, finding no one in the vicinity. After switching on the AC and going into the kitchen, he quickly read a stick-it note with messy yet legible handwriting left on the refrigerator that Bikky had gone off to stay over at Carol's place for a study night and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, which was perfect. Dee still hadn't returned from his visit to Mother Lane's orphanage, saying that he had some business to take care of. The reason why the honey blonde veteran detective didn't want anyone to be home was because he had a lot of prepare for tonight. Tonight was a special day that meant to both men...it was to mark their first anniversary when he and Dee had professed their true feelings for each other, sealing their fate together more than just partners at work...they were lovers.

He first stored away the groceries, smiling to himself. He wanted to cook Dee his favorite meal tonight. The normally brazen younger man had been unusually well-behaved in the previous month. He had gone through his paperwork without a complaint. He had been strangely civil with Bikky, who returned the gesture in kind. He ignored JJ's glomps and didn't choke or punch him aside like he usually did. While these gestures greatly surprised the soft-spoken detective, he felt that his lover deserved what he would receive tonight...which drew his attention back to the bright unassuming magenta shopping bag he had left on the counter with the discarded grocery bags.

He shut the refrigerator door to retrieve the shopping bag before retreating into their shared bedroom. He peered inside to look at the contents, his face turning a beautiful shade of red across his pale cheeks.

"Why on Earth did I go there..." Ryo took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic heart, "Why..."

In his heart, Ryo knew why he did this...he wanted to please Dee and show him how far he had come to accept himself...and the love he had for the boisterous young man who healed his lonely heart.

* * *

He recalled what happened earlier today...when he was on his way home from work after seeing Dee off at the nun's orphanage, he intended to stop at the supermarket to shop for their anniversary dinner until he happened to pass by a rather secluded shop...a men's lingerie shop, to be precise. It was then he remembered a past conversation after their usual lovemaking session when Dee admitted he had a fantasy of him dressed up in sexy lingerie. The young man had quickly dismissed it after seeing the blank uneasy look on his face, promising not to speak of it again. But that was back then. Ryo had slowly but surely accepted his sexual identity and what better way to prove that was to fulfill his lover's fantasy.

When he entered the tiny shop, he was shocked at the ostentatious and skimpy costumes and lingerie that greeted him. He was about to think that it was a terrible idea and was about to leave in embarrassment until a vivacious and enthusiastic sales assistant came to his rescue and avidly listened to what Ryo had to say.

"Men's lingerie is a bit of an acquired taste. You are so brave and dedicated to do this for your lover. He's so lucky to have you," the young man told him sincerely, "The skimpy range will be too much for you to handle so it's best start off with something tamer."

The sales assistant had put together a simple ensemble. When Ryo saw himself, he couldn't help but blush and turn away but the sales assistant wouldn't have none of it and gently forced Ryo to turn back to the mirror.

"Don't turn away, you simply look gorgeous!"

"S-Sorry...this is all new to me..."

"You don't need such skimpy gear to look sexy. Black and pink look perfect on you!" the sales assistant had complimented when he helped him adjust the minor details, "This ensemble will blow your lover's socks off! I guarantee it, sir!"

"I hope so..."

When Ryo paid for the purchases, the sales assistant slipped in a complimentary accessory into the bag. The sales assistant winked at him and wished him good luck.

* * *

He smiled fondly as he imagined what his lover's reaction would be, slowly getting over his embarrassment.

"I love him...it'll all be worth it...yes..." Ryo quickly glanced at his watch and his eyes widened at the time. He had better start cooking and his lover would be back soon, "Better get started then..."

Ryo took out the purchases and hid them in one of the plastic drawers in his portion of the wardrobe. Luckily the opaque plastic material was enough to hide the precious contents. He wouldn't want Dee to find out about his surprise...not yet anyway.

Before long, he was back in the kitchen and he rolled up his sleeves.

"Time to get to work..."

* * *

"Thank you, my child...you're such a wonderful help around here..." Mother Lane praised as she watched her adopted son finish the last temporary repairs in the large dormitory room where the orphans slept. The roofs were riddled with holes and the nun was worried that they would get worse when the summer rains arrive after the heatwave. Dee volunteered to patch them up the best as he could before the workmen arrive tomorrow. He wiped his sweaty brow as he stepped off the ladder, "Now the children will be able to sleep well tonight."

"Here you go, Penguin. All done and-Ow!" Dee yowled as he felt his ear yanked, "Ouch! Ouch!"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me by that ridiculous nickname, Dee?!" the nun inquired in a deadpan voice.

"One too many to count," Dee chuckled as he rubbed his sore ear and straightened his work clothes. The nun smiled slightly, her eyes shining with mirth. The dark haired man checked his watch, "I'd better head back. Ryo said he wants me back in time for dinner."

"How sweet of him, dear...by the way, did you manage to achieve what you set out to do?"

At this, Dee's smile softened. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope marked with cherry blossom insignias, "Yeah, I did...I hadn't smoked like I used just to get them to make sure my pay packet's worth for these months...thank God, I managed to decrease my cigarette intake to make this happen..."

"I'm so proud of you...and I'm so happy for you, Dee," Mother Lane clapped her hands gently.

"I know I had to earn the money myself but I really must thank you. If it weren't for your connections, I..." Dee scratched the back of his head, "You really helped me out, you know?"

"It pays to have friends in high places, Dee," the nun smiled, "And besides, she owes me a favor anyway."

"But...what if he doesn't like it?" at this, Dee frowned, suddenly looking very lost and unsure. The nun felt her heart soften at the sight. It reminded her so much of the little boisterous but lost boy under her care, "I mean...what if he says no?"

"My boy..." the elderly woman cupped the man's face, "Both you and I know that Ryo loves you deeply with all his heart and soul. He has fully accepted you and himself and has come to embrace you as part of his life. Don't spout such nonsense again. I guarantee that he loves whatever you get him."

"You're right. What was I thinking?" he kissed the nun on the cheek as he placed the envelope back into his jacket pocket, "I better not keep Ryo waiting and I have to stop at the bottle shop. Say hi to the kids for me?"

Mother Lane nodded and kissed his cheek, "I will."

* * *

"Ryo! I'm home!" Dee called out as he unlocked and opened the apartment door, sighing at the feel of the cool air hitting his sweaty face. He was pleasantly greeted by a delicious aroma, "Something smells good!"

"I'm in the kitchen, koibito!" Dee felt his heart warm at the endearment, his lover's Japanese roots shining through. Ryo had a habit to instill some Japanese vocabulary in their everyday conversations and Dee had learned to recognize some of the words. The young man quickly pegged his work jacket at the hanger stand and took the envelope out of the pocket. He couldn't risk putting it into his pant pocket and instead hid in between two thick burgundy covered books in one of the miniature bookshelves on the wall. He would collect it later tonight. He found his beloved in a white apron stirring something in a huge pot. He placed the paper bag on the counter before approaching Ryo. The honey blonde smiled at him as the taller man wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, "Okaeri..."

"Tadaima..." Dee nuzzled against his lover, his dark eyes shining with love as he returned a chaste kiss on a tanned cheek.

"Made your favorite for dinner, Dee. Beef stew and..." Ryo gestured to the pot and then the piping hot oven, "Freshly baked bread with garlic butter."

Dee's eyes shone and his smile widened like a kid who just got his Christmas presents early. Although Dee was quite a competent chef, he loved Ryo's cooking and with their hectic and dangerous lifestyles as veteran detectives, these occasions to create a meal from scratch were rare. He noted his lover's floured hands handling the ladle and felt touched that he went through all that effort just for him.

"Hey...will this red wine do the trick?"

Ryo nodded approvingly, "Yes, it's perfect, Dee. Hey koibito, the table's set and it'll be a while before everything's cooled down for dinner. Why don't you take your shower? You look a bit sweaty. I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure, babe? What about you?"

"I'll shower later. Now get going!" the shorter man slapped his hand on the fine taut ass, making Dee smirk and Ryo blushing at what he did.

* * *

"Wow...everything looks great!" Dee said jovially as he sat next to Ryo who kissed his cheek.

"Well, we haven't had a good home cooked meal for a long while...and since you've been so well behaved this month...I thought well..."

Ryo trailed off with a chuckle and rubbed his neck sheepishly, a sweet smile on his lips. Dee looked over the meal spread before them on the dining table: two full bowls of steaming beef stew, a loaf of freshly baked white bread with some slices cut out and a small saucer filed with garlic butter with herbs. It was an absolute feast. Dee smiled at his lover's shy modesty...that was one of these attributes he loved the most about him.

"God I missed your cooking, babe...why am I so lucky to have someone as beautiful and wonderful as you?" Dee kissed his forehead, making Ryo looking at him with love shining in his dark eyes.

"I ask the same question myself..." Ryo wondered if this young man hadn't entered his life...he wouldn't have accepted who he was...and be here with a family...a dysfunctional one but a family that loved him nonetheless, and he would still wallow in his painful loneliness. He was brought back to reality when his hand happened to brush against the chilled wine bottle, "Oh the wine..."

"Here, babe, let me," Dee took the wine bottle and unscrewed the cap.

Ryo handed his wine glass to his lover who skillfully poured the crimson liquid into both glasses until they were half full before handing Ryo's back. Dee linked his fingers with Ryo's and held out his own wine glass, his green eyes shining tenderly.

"To us, Ryo...thank you for this wonderful meal and...Happy Anniversary, babe."

Ryo held out his wine glass and clinked it with his lover's.

"To us...and Happy Anniversary, my koibito..."

* * *

The meal was pleasantly quiet as both men savoured the delicious stew, the buttered bread and the red wine. Ryo was already full with just one portion and ended up watching his lover munching each mouthful heartily as he himself sipped the red wine. The half-Japanese detective felt his heart burst with pride when his lover asked for seconds of which he was happy to oblige; Dee always had an appetite that was as huge as Bikky's. After giving his lover a full bowl, he proceeded to clean up what he could in the small kitchen. The last thing he did was to cover the pot with the glass lid. The stew could be eaten for leftovers tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Dee licked and scooped every tender and succulent piece of beef, potato and carrot he could while sipping the thick warm flavorful broth. He watched his lover move around the kitchen. He stood up from the dining table and drew the shorter man into a warm embrace.

"Dee?" Ryo nuzzled against the strong shoulder.

"You've already done so much for me, baby. Why don't you let me take care of the rest? You can have your shower now."

Ryo's eyes shone at his lover's consideration for him. Now he could have his chance to prepare his surprise. But he had to make Dee get one essential item before coming into their bedroom.

"Thanks, Dee...oh, just do one thing for me when you finish. You know those cylindrical ice cubes in the freezer?"

Dee raised an eyebrow at the question, "Sure, I do...why?"

For his reply, Ryo gave a sensual kiss and even slipped in the tongue. Dee stared at him with wide eyes, "Bring in a bowl of those ice cubes and come into the bedroom when you're done, will you?"

With that, the honey blonde man gave a sultry smile as he sauntered to the bedroom. He peeked over his shoulder and winked at him.

"And don't take too long, koibito..."

After Ryo's departure, Dee shook his head in disbelief. He winced when he felt heat pooling into his groin and started to sweat a bit. He began to regret taking that shower. But the excitement of what was to come made him work around the kitchen faster, his green eyes glinting with glee. He quickly shoved a large handful of the cylindrical ice cubes in a white bowl and retrieved the precious envelope from its hiding place before heading into the dimly lit bedroom.

* * *

Dee slotted the envelope in the bedside drawer and placed the bowl on the wide windowsill next to the bed as he sat down on the plush mattress. It was then he noticed a silk beige strip on the bedside table and wondered what it could be for. He glanced at the bathroom door where he could hear the pitter and patter of water coming from the shower cubicle. He felt himself sweat more...the forecast did say that the temperature was going to soar tonight...but he wasn't concerned about the heatwave that would hit the city tonight...

"What are you up to, babe?" Dee said to himself and gulped when the shower stopped, "What is it you want me to see?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ I hope that this is enough to get you guys interested in the story :) I'm doing the next chapter as I'm typing this note...then I just need to do some editing...until next time, reviews and constructive feedback are welcomed with open arms, flames...not so much. See you later, my dears!


	2. From Ice Cubes and Lingerie

_**Discla****imer: **_I do not own FAKE. All of the credit goes to the wonderful Sanami Matoh!**  
**

**Author's_ notes:_** First off, **thank you** **_Nikkie23534_ for your review, fave and** **alert and _Megan_ for your review. **Now I shall motivate myself and take this as a good sign that my story has been noticed and post up the remaining chapters whenever I can. The second chapter is done...first part of the yummy smut...I did some research about it and the stuff that goes on in there...but the rest was up in my imagination...I felt a bit wary posting it up but I feel better knowing that you guys would appreciate it...now I should just go away so that you guys can read...(blushes and slink away)...

_**Story notes:**_ This story will be broken into 4 chapters and I'm going to make an effort to update every week as I still have work and life in general to deal with and what not :) It would be safe to say that this takes place a year after the end of the manga.

_**FAIR WARNING!:**_ Even though FAKE is primarily a yaoi manga, I still have this conscientious need to warn you guys what to expect in my story. THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! Inappropriate use of ice cubes and there is men's lingerie...Probably an overused plot as well...there will be sap, romance, of course...possible OOC, I apologize for that in advance if this is what you see when you read it but this is up for personal interpretation.

* * *

**A Wonderful Anniversary  
**

**Chapter Two: From Ice Cubes and Lingerie...**

"Ok...Ryo...you can do this..." Ryo murmured to himself as he took deep breaths.

The half-Japanese man's confidence in putting Dee in a stupor earlier faded when he finally got to dress himself up with the items after drying his hair and body. He couldn't believe what he was wearing as he looked in the full length mirror in the bathroom. He wouldn't have done this if he didn't love Dee so much.

"Is that really me in that mirror?"

Hugging his slim but muscular abdomen was a luscious black satin men's corset. The upper hem sat snugly in position, beautifully accentuating his body with black satin ruffles. The structure lines were accented with soft pink satin and darker pink ribbons laced the garment at the front in a pretty bow all ready to be untied with a single tug. But what made his blush reappear and intensify on his cheeks was the delicate black satin thong nicely covering his half-hard erection, which was secured by pink ribbons on each side. He sighed shakily, trying hard to stave off the imaginary feel of nimble fingers untying them. To finish off the ensemble, he wore a black lace ribbon collar around his pale neck, which was the complimentary accessory the sales assistant slipped in with his purchases.

As Ryo looked at himself in the mirror a little longer, he began to feel a bit more assured of himself. He did look good and maybe...just maybe...it was something he could do once in a while to make Dee happy...

"Alright...one more thing..." Ryo had his hair washed with the coconut shampoo he knew would drive Dee crazy by the sweet sultry scent of it. For an added boost, he applied coconut scented moisturizer onto the bare skin he could reach, making his body glossy and supple, "I'm ready...yes, I'm ready..."

Now all he had to do was to instruct Dee to get into position before he made his entrance...he was sure his young lover was all ready and waiting inside the bedroom.

* * *

"Koibito?!"

Dee's head perked up he heard Ryo call out from the bathroom.

"Everything alright in there, babe?!" he called back.

"Y-yeah! Did you happen to see that strip of beige cloth on the bedside table?!"

"I did, what do you want me to do with it?!"

"Undress yourself to your briefs and tie the strip over your eyes. It's your blindfold!"

Dee did as he was told, stripping down until he was in his briefs. He fingered the soft cloth in his hands. His gut told him that there was something wonderful behind his lover's surprise and he trusted him with all his heart. With a bemused grin, Dee closed his eyes before wrapping the cloth over them and tying a secure knot at the back of his head. With a sigh, he laid back on the bed, making himself comfortable on the blankets and pillows. All he saw was darkness, which only excited his other senses...

"Are you ready, Dee?" Ryo's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Ready and willing, babe!"

His ears picked up the sound of the bathroom door creaking open and padded footfalls heading towards his direction. He felt the bed sinking with the additional weight. A warm body rested on top of his and a sweet gentle kiss pressed on his lips, which he gladly reciprocated. He bit back a moan when the strong sultry scent of coconuts assaulted his nose...he loved that smell...and it was licking the embers of desire in his soul.

"Ryo? What's going on?"

"Shhh...I...I want you to feel me first..." Ryo's soft voice rang out. Dee frowned behind his blindfold in confusion. Then he felt Ryo's hands guiding up to cup smooth skin and his fingers made out his lover's soft lips as they kissed his fingers, "Start there...and move your hands downwards, Dee..."

Dee nodded and began to slide his hands slowly and gently on the bare skin. It felt so soft and smooth like silk...he made out the strong curves of his cheeks and the delicate ears...down to his neck that was covered with lace and-

'Lace?!'

There was no mistaking the rough yet delicate fabric he felt under his fingertips and...there was a ribbon too?! His lithe hands circled the pale neck and he heard Ryo sigh shakily. Dee felt his mouth water and his erection twitching in his briefs. He was also sure he was drooling...it couldn't be...Dee trailed his hands further down where he made out his shoulders...his thin but muscular biceps...and the flat planes of his chest. His fingers found the soft buds that were Ryo's nipples. He lightly pinched them, making Ryo arch his body and moan softly at the contact.

"...Dee...ah..."

Oh how Dee wished he could take the blindfold off to drink in the sight of Ryo writhing. As he ran his hands over where that slim but muscled abdomen should be, he felt it...the luscious and sturdy material of satin and silk ribbons... Then he travelled southward and felt thin silken strings hugging the narrow hips...he gulped as his fingers felt the unmissable bulge hidden behind the smooth velvety material. He heard Ryo groan and thrust into his palm.

"Ryo...is that what I think you're wearing..." Dee asked hoarsely, hardly believing what he was feeling.

"H-hai..." Ryo's voice was shaky, "Here...I'll take off the blindfold for you now..."

Dee felt Ryo reaching behind his head to untie the cloth and pulled it away from his eyes. He blinked his eyes open and was met by a heavenly sight of Ryo straddling him with a shy but aroused expression on his red face, dressed up in the black satin corset and a lovely lace ribbon collar. The black thong did little to hide his now hard erection, which created a tent in the silken material. The pink ribbons on the corset and thong made his finger twitch, inviting him to rip them off if he wanted to...

"My God..." Dee felt his erection harden instantly and released a small wet spot in his briefs.

"This is my gift to you, Dee..." Ryo declared, "I know that you always wanted to see me in lingerie and so I hope that I have done enough to prove that I have fully accepted who I am...and my love for you..."

Ryo gasped when he was suddenly pushed onto his back with Dee towering over him, who was breathing heavily as he pushed himself between the lithe legs.

"You look fucking gorgeous, baby...but..." Dee's lustful gaze softened slightly, "I thought you'd be uncomfortable with it..."

Ryo shook his head assuringly, "I did it because I want to, Dee. I've accepted who I am...I want to please you..."

"Best present ever...I'm so going to enjoy this..."

Dee closed the distance and kissed Ryo passionately as he shoved his tongue into his lover's mouth. Ryo writhed in arousal at the rough action and wrapped his arms around him. He thrust his crotch against his lover above, who groaned and returned the gesture as they ground against each other. Ryo whimpered when the kiss broke and gasped when Dee attacked the nape of his neck, biting his collarbone and shoulder with love bites. After a while, the younger man pulled back with a feral grin, satisfied that his lover was sufficiently marked.

"You're so beautiful, Ryo..." Dee whispered as his hand traveled downward to gently massage the hard erection hidden under the thong. Ryo moaned and arched his body upon the contact. Dee watched in fascination as the material became slick and wet, which outlined the fine curves and contours of his lover's hardness, "So goddamn beautiful..."

"Hmmm...Dee...I'm feeling so hot..." Ryo whispered with a smirk on his seemingly innocent face, "I need something to help cool me down..."

Dee placed two and two together and smirked back.

"Sneaky little minx..." Dee chuckled and moved the bowl of ice cubes closer to them. The cubes had slightly melted due to the heat but that was fine...there were plenty to play with. Dee bent down and laid gentle kisses on his chest before placing a sensual one on the spot where he felt his lover's heartbeat, "Does my little Ryo need cooling down?"

Ryo nodded slowly, his dark eyes turning into black onyx, "Yes...yes...please...do what you want with me..."

Dee picked up an ice cube and towered over his older lover, his green eyes turning into a deep shade of emerald green.

"Anything my baby wants...he gets..."

* * *

Ryo licked his lips in anticipation as Dee lowered the slowly melting ice cube towards his suddenly hot body. He shivered when he felt the stray drops of melted water fall onto his neck. Dee watched the silvery teardrops trickle down the curves and valleys of the marked neck before one strayed near his right nipple. The young detective bent down to lick the drop away...he knew where to start.

The smaller man gasped when he felt the ice cube circling his right nipple. It was so cold! But the gasp turn into a moan when Ryo felt his lover's hot tongue encasing the nipple soon after, causing him to arch towards him. The sudden change in temperature made him to grow harder...so good...it felt so good.

"Kami-sama..." Ryo writhed his hips, trying unsuccessfully to alleviate the pressure in his groin, 'I'm going to melt...'

Dee nibbled and sucked on the rosy bud until it pebbled. Satisfied, he made the same treatment to his other nipple, all the while circling the ice cube around his collarbone until his skin was shiny and wet.

"Ah! Dee!"

Ryo gasped as his nipples were being abused by talented fingers and wicked tongue. His chest heaved with each heavy pant and he felt the tightening coil in his stomach growing worse. He looked up to Dee with begging in his eyes and guided his cold hand to his groin. He sighed at how wonderful his lover's long fingers molded against him and the cool skin brought some relief to the satin covered bulge. Ryo's spine shivered at the predatory glint in those green eyes filled with fiery lust, desire and love.

"Please...I want more..." Ryo made his point by humping against the cold hand that steadily tightened his grip on him, "Like that...feels so good...ah..."

"Oh babe...you don't know how turned I am to see you like this..." Dee whispered hotly as he spread the milky legs apart, gazing intently at the rapturous picture created before him.

He licked his lips at the sight of his lover's hardness tenting up the satin thong. Holding Ryo's legs and hips in position against the bed, Dee bent down to his groin and sucked the hard organ through the flimsy material.

Ryo screamed in ecstasy at the wet suckling and tears of pleasure pricked his eyelids. Dee groaned lustfully at his lover's response. Wanting to hear more of those sexy sounds, the brazen man mouthed and tongued the covered cock, humming contently when he tasted his pre-essence through the material. Ryo groaned in frustration that he couldn't move his hips and legs...Dee was far too strong.

By the time Dee was satisfied with the way his lover's erection was twitching every second, Ryo was a sweaty mess and God did the corset and ribbon collar looked deliciously sexy on his wanton and shy lover. Dee's own hardness strained at his already tight briefs, it was a wet dream come true but even better. The young man decided to grant his lover some mercy and untied the pink ribbons at Ryo's hips. The half-Japanese detective sighed with relief as his hard erection was released from its satin prison and rested against his stomach, his balls taut at the base. Dee tossed the soiled undergarment aside, intending to tease his lover more before his release. Ryo strained to keep still but his lover's emerald stare made him fidget and the fiery heat between his legs grew more unbearable.

"Do something..." Ryo whined before he was cut off by a chaste kiss.

His hips shot up the moment Dee wrapped him in his fist and began stroking softly. Ryo murmured a 'yes' as his hips slowly rose and fell with each stroke. Noticing Dee's glazed expression, he observed his lover's still covered erection. He dared to reach downwards and gripped him through the stretchy material. He blushed at how large and hard it was and the strong musky scent of his lover's arousal hit him. Dee groaned and thrust into his hand.

"Koibito...you need help here?" Ryo asked with loving concern.

Dee hurriedly shook his head and pulled his hand back to pin it gently at his side, "No, not now...you first, babe..."

Ryo had no time to be touched by Dee's altruism when he felt his lips attacking his nipples again, the stroking on his erection not stopping. More sizzles of spine-tingling pleasure hit his chest and his nether regions. The clink of the ice cubes hitting the bowl and the absence of Dee's hot tongue and hand caught his attention. He looked in time to see Dee retrieving another ice cube.

"By the time I'm through...I'm going to make you come so hard..." Ryo's erection released a glob of opaque liquid on his stomach at his lover's seductive tone. Dee lapped it up eagerly, "Delicious...I want to taste more..."

With that said, Dee ran the melting ice cube over the pale milky inner thighs with his hot tongue following behind. Ryo's slick body contorted and arched with each heavy gasp and breathless moan as the alternating cold and hot touches travelled from his thighs...up to the back of his knees...slowly to his flat stomach...into his belly button...until he heard another clink... finally...

"DEE!"

Ryo trembled violently as he felt a new ice cube gliding across the rose coloured tip of his hard manhood. Dee bit back a groan of his own at the passionate reaction, watching in a daze as the near-opalescent dewdrops gathered at the head to mix with the melting water. Ryo's breathless gasps echoed in the air as the melting ice cube travelled all around his erection and finally ending at his balls, making it all look shiny and glossy as the rest of his heaving sweating body.

"You're mine..." Dee breathed hotly over the twitching hardness and pressed a wet kiss on the tip, "All mine..."

Ryo's hands flew to the silken dark head as Dee swallowed him to the base. His fingers tangled in the tousled black hair as more pleasurable tears leaked from his eyes and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He was so skilled with that sinful and talkative mouth. His breathless gasps evolved into wordless screams. The heat was intense like the fires of Hell threatening to burn his body alive. Ryo's hips moved on their own accord, yearning more of that wet molten heat enveloping him to drive the chill away. Dee grunted happily at the feel of the solid erection in his mouth as he slurped and gulped with heavy wet sounds he knew would drive his lover wild. His tongue lapped the head, catching a steady stream of the salty and sweet pre-essence. Dee looked up and nearly came at what he saw: a writhing Ryo with a blush red as a rose covering his face and collarbone...his sweaty damp hair tantalizingly tousled like a halo...drool tricking down his face and tears in his dark onyx eyes...so beautiful...

He felt the supple body trembling in his hands...Ryo was close...so close. His green eyes took on a mischievous sparkle; he was going to send his lover over the edge in a new way and the ice cubes gave him an idea. This was going to be a bit tricky but he hoped that Ryo would be too distracted to find out what he was going to do. He continued to lick and suck the turgid flesh as he softly stroked his unoccupied fingers around the twitching anus. He mentally smirked when Ryo shifted his lower body towards him in anticipation. He slowly pushed a digit into the tight warm channel, marveling how intact it was after all the times they made love...his lover would forever remain a virgin to him. As Dee slipped in two more fingers with practiced ease, Ryo was humping back on the long digits inside him. Dee released his lover's manhood, a string of saliva bridging his swollen lips and the dripping head.

"Yes...that's it, baby...dance for me..." Dee praised with encouragement, loving how Ryo was undulating under his ministrations.

Dee took an ice cube and sucked it in his mouth. After a while, he took it out to find it sufficiently melted to the size he wanted. He carefully dragged the ice cube along the round buttocks before running it in the cleft of his arse. He felt Ryo stiffen at the contact but spread his legs wider. Taking it as a sign of consent, he circled the ice around the twitching arsehole...and pushed the cold mass inside with a slick pop.

Ryo's eyes widened in horror as the ice cube slipped into his body and violently spasmed at the sudden chill. Suddenly he felt hot and cold all over...but oh...it made his mouth water more and he felt like he had a mini-orgasm. As he felt the chill radiating inside him, he felt his erection mercilessly stroked in a hard fist. Dee's hand other arm propped his lower body in a lovely arch. Ryo scrunched his eyes tight and pumped his hips, the slicking sound of wet flesh and fluids filled the air.

"I'm coming...I'm coming...so close!" Ryo whimpered as the heat centered on his groin. He felt so feverish...he was going to die from the heat. Then his lips touched something cold and watery.

"Open your eyes, Ryo...I want to see you..." Dee's sweet siren-like voice called to him.

Ryo groggily opened his eyes and melted at the lustful but loving expression on Dee's face. The young man was pressing an ice cube against his chapped lips.

"Take it in your mouth...it'll make you feel better."

Ryo obediently opened his mouth to take in the cube and suck the melting water, moaning how cooling it felt in his parched throat. He keened with a scream when he felt the rough pinches on the rouge tip with each stroke.

Dee lowered his mouth to Ryo's ear and spoke huskily, "Come for me, baby...come so I can drink you...quench my thirst..come!"

At that sexy command, Ryo screamed and shook as his orgasm ripped through his body like thunder and lightning, arching sharply from the bed. His essence splattered on his stomach, staining the corset with some stray droplets clinging onto his flesh. Dee hovered over the shaking exhausted body and used his tongue to clean up the pearlescent liquid on the corset. He hummed as he sucked his lover's half-hard manhood until it was clean and kissed the tip when he was done.

Ryo panted harshly as he came down from his high, his pale chest heaving as he tried to deliver oxygen into his numb body. He was calmed down when Dee softly kissed him and swept his sweaty hair from his forehead.

* * *

"You made quite a lot of noise, babe..." Dee chuckled, making his lover blush slightly in embarrassment, "Don't be surprised if we're going to get neighbors' complaints tomorrow."

"Sorry...it felt really good...you are amazing..." Ryo nuzzled Dee's muscular chest as felt himself cradled in strong arms. Noticing the younger man's erection still trapped in the wet briefs, he felt a twinge of guilt that Dee still hasn't found release yet. He smiled up at Dee as he repositioned his legs invitingly in a more comfortable position, ready for his lover to make his move, "I'm ready for you, koibito..."

But to his puzzlement, Dee didn't position in between his legs like he usually did. Instead, he wore a very serious but nervous look on his normally obnoxious face.

"Dee?" Ryo felt himself pulled up to a sitting position and locked in a slow kiss. There was no movement or the slip of the tongue. Just warm lips pressed against each other. Nonetheless, it made Ryo's soul melt at the romantic gesture.

Unknown to Ryo, the younger man had something else in mind...he was going to give his beloved something precious in return for fulfilling his fantasy.

"You've already done so much for me, babe...please let me...let me give you something in return..."

"Dee...what are you..."

To Ryo's shock, Dee laid down and spread his legs for him, imitating what he was doing doing earlier before the chaste and romantic kiss. His green eyes lost the predatory glint instead possessing a soft shine. A deep pink flush covered his cheeks and collarbone.

"Please, Ryo..." Dee panted as he cupped his manhood through his tight briefs, his expression now filled with begging.

"Dee..." Ryo felt his breath catch in his throat. Never had he imagined that Dee would be willing to do this...he now looked so breathtakingly vulnerable as he laid before him. The half-Japanese man cupped Dee's cheek, "Are you sure?"

Dee nodded fervently. He pulled Ryo's face close and kissed his nose...

"I want you to take my body this time..."

...his cheeks...and his lips...

"Make love to me..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_Uh...how did I manage to type this up...but enough of that, I have another chapter to finish and edit...it shall be posted as soon as I've settled in Singapore with my relatives :) as always, reviews and constructive feedback are welcome and please don't flame my story...:) catch you around!


	3. To Making Love

_**Discla****imer: **_I do not own FAKE. All of the credit goes to the wonderful Sanami Matoh!**  
**

**_Author's notes:_** The second part of the smuttiness is here! It's pretty hard to imagine Dee bottoming but I'm sure he would do it for Ryo because that's how much he loves him :) But anyway this is will be final chapter for the yumminess and then the next chapter will be the last to tie up loose ends. Read on!

_**Story notes:**_ This story will be broken into 4 chapters and I'm going to make an effort to update every week as I still have work and life in general to deal with and what not :) It would be safe to say that this takes place a year after the end of the manga.

_**FAIR WARNING!:**_ Even though FAKE is primarily a yaoi manga, I still have this conscientious need to warn you guys what to expect in my story. THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! Probably an overused plot as well...there will be sap, romance, of course...possible OOC, I apologize for that in advance if this is what you see when you read it but this is up for personal interpretation.

* * *

**A Wonderful Anniversary  
**

**Chapter Three:...To Making Love**

Ryo gulped at what transpired before him. Dee was usually the dominant one in their bedroom activities who gave him pleasure and worked his body in a sexual frenzy like a skilled musician with his instrument. Seeing the young man in the submissive position he himself usually was in made him excited. Yet at the same time, he wondered what prompted him to bare himself to be ravished.

As if reading his thoughts, Dee decided to speak up as he ran his large hands along the sides of his lover's body. Ryo sighed and arched his body at the fleeting touches.

"It's time you have your first taste of what I do to you when we make love, babe..." Dee explained, "I'm at your mercy...I bet you always wanted to know what it feels to be me in this position, huh?"

Ryo looked a bit unsure. He had to admit that he always wanted what it felt like to be in Dee's position of power...but he was so used to be the receiving end of the pleasure that Dee bestowed upon him. Suddenly his shyness crept back. Would he be able to please his lover to the fullest when it was obvious that the younger man had more experience in this field?

Doubt shone in the dark eyes, "Dee...I...I don't know where to begin and...I don't want to let you down and-"

"Hey come on, sweetheart...that's bullshit taking over that thick skull of yours. You're better than you think. Sure it comes with practice but it's your feelings for me that matter. I want to feel your passion...show me that confidence I know you're capable of," Dee reprimanded him gently, "Think of this as an opportunity to see how it feels to be the one giving pleasure to the person who loves and believes in your prowess. Here..."

He placed one of Ryo's hands on his covered erection. Ryo gripped and stroked it tentatively, eyes widening when it twitched and the wet spot spread further on the material. Dee's eyes were foggy as he let out a shaky breath. Ryo had to swallow at the ravishing sight, his own erection coming back to life.

"You turn me on so much, babe...ah, just your touch alone drives me crazy..." Ryo felt a bit braver and squeezed a bit harder, making Dee groan, "Like that...see...you're making a good start..."

"Hai...I think I see now...but you should get rid of these..." Ryo told hold off the briefs and pulled them down. Dee lifted his hips and sighed with relief at the cool air hitting his heated erection. Ryo threw them on the ground right where the thong was. He sighed in rapture when he felt the wandering hands fiddling with the pink ribbons on the corset, "Hmmm...help me take if off, Dee."

"With pleasure...I want to see more of your skin, babe..," Dee untied the ribbons and loosened them until it was wide enough to slip over Ryo's upper body and head. Ryo was about to take the collar off when Dee stopped him, "Leave that on...you look hot in it..."

After tossing the corset to the floor, Ryo settled himself on top of Dee and arched him up for a slow sensual kiss. Dee didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the slender built man and spread his legs a bit further apart so that Ryo would be more comfortable. They moaned breathlessly in their kiss when their groins came into contact with each other. Feeling the scorching heat licking in tantalizing waves, they began to grind against each other. Wet skin slicked against each other as the twin columns of hard flesh caressed each other.

Dee broke the kiss and threw his head back against the pillows when Ryo gave a particularly hard thrust against the sensitive spot near his hip. Seeing the sun kissed smooth skin on that neck made Ryo's mouth water. The half-Japanese detective bent down and nibbled the skin hard enough to draw blood to the surface. The younger man groaned raggedly in response to the sharp but arousing nips, grinding himself further against Ryo.

"Kami-sama...I never thought you look so beautiful this way..." Ryo admitted as he pulled back from Dee's neck and collarbone, pleased to see the hickeys marking him, "You're mine now, koibito..."

"Yes...yours...I want us to be equals, Ryo...and to tell you the truth...you'll be the first and only person to claim my virginity..." Dee said softly with the blush returning to his cheeks.

Ryo looked at him with wide surprised eyes, "You mean you never..."

"Nah, I experimented...messed around with the usual but..." Dee paused, trying to gather his words together, "I never bottomed for anyone before. I always topped in my previous relationships...it feels right that you'll be the one to claim me..."

Ryo was stunned at the conviction in his lover's voice and his emerald gaze remained unwavering.

"That's why I'm asking you to make love to me..."

Ryo's heart swelled with love for the man under him and felt his dark eyes tear up slightly. So selfless...this was how Dee was despite his smart-Alec attitude and boisterousness. Slowly but surely, as Ryo recalled all the arousing things Dee did to him when they made love, the more he realized he could do the same things in return but in his own way.

"I want to make you feel good, Dee..." Ryo tenderly kissed his lover's forehead, "I want to show you how much I love you..."

Dee's dazed smile was reassuring and his lustful green eyes shone with confidence for him, "I trust you, babe..."

* * *

Ryo took an ice cube from the bowl and rubbed it on Dee's forehead before trailing it along his hairline, down the nape of his neck and along his collarbone. He smiled upon seeing the young man moan softly and his erection jumping against his own. It must be a good sign that he liked it. Then he trailed his tongue over the wet lines, his heart brimming with confidence with each guttural groan erupting from his lover. But he wasn't going to stop there...no...he needed to hear more of those erotic sounds and to feel the powerful body begging for more of his touches.

"I want to play with you for a while, koibito..."

Dee shivered at the sexy edge of his lover's normally serene voice. He didn't have time to dwell on it until he felt a hot mouth suckling his right nipple and a shivering sensation on the other. Ryo began to alternate sucking and dragging the disappearing ice cube across the muscular chest, making sure the rosy buds were nicely pebbled as he added in a few nips and nibbles to send tingles of pleasure down Dee's spine. Truth be told, the quiet man had no idea how sensitive his lover's nipples were...but he had more work to do...he wanted more.

Ryo kissed down the hard slim stomach as he blindly reached and grabbed two ice cubes. Holding one in each hand, he dragged the cubes over every patch of skin he could see followed by his tongue. He moaned as he tasted the salty sweat lingering on his skin mixing with the melted water. God, Dee smelled so good. A mixture of some cologne, chocolate and a hint of beer that never seemed to fade. As the cubes faded into non existence, Ryo proceeded to lightly scratch Dee's sides with his fingernails as he tried to devour his torso with a ferocity he didn't know he had. Dee writhed and whined at the fleeting scratches, fierce bites and wet kisses on his body. Ryo was destroying all sanity he had in his brain. The tight coil in his lower stomach and the heat in his loins were becoming more painfully unbearable...

"Ryo, baby...I can't..I can't hold on..." Dee whimpered as the devilish tongue drifted southward and he felt his legs spread further apart. He jumped when he heard a wet suck as a molten heat embraced the tip of his hardness, "Yeah...there...ah..."

"You're so hard, Dee..."

"Oh please...please...take me in your sweet mouth..."

Ryo blushed at the sight of Dee's twitching erection resting on his stomach yet it made him hungry for it. This was the same wonderful piece of flesh that penetrated him many times before in all its glory. Ryo held it upright with one hand and cupped the balls in his other, relishing its radiated warmth and solidness.

The older man had given head to his lover over the course of their lovemaking before so it was nothing new to him. But he still had a lot of learn so he decided to go with what he knew in the meantime. He knew Dee loved it when he stroked the sensitive tip with his palm...and then teased it with feathery licks and kisses before taking him in his mouth and that's what he proceeded to do...

"Ah! Ryo!"

Ryo pressed his nose against where the base of the erection and the balls met and inhaled the tangy musky scent of his lover's arousal before sucking and tonguing his balls as he stroked the turgid length in a steady pace. With each upward stroke, he would wrap his palm over the red tip before sliding down again to repeat the pattern. He mentally smirked when he felt his palm getting wetter and the muscle pulsating with each touch, making each movement easier to pull off. Dee was under his mercy and it made him fill with pride. Satisfied with the way the balls were getting taught at the base, he released them to bath the length with wet kisses and fleeting licks he knew would drive the younger man crazy.

"Oh, fuck! Ah!" Dee's hips swayed as he felt hot yet fleeting wet touches of Ryo's tongue and lips caressing the underside of his manhood. Ryo's fingers continued the soft caresses at the increasingly moist tip. Dee resisted the urge to grab the older man's head and instead fisted the pillows beneath his head in a death grip, knowing that he would scare Ryo with his excitement, "Damn...you're so good at this...ah!"

Deciding that his trembling lover had enough, Ryo eased the dripping tip into his mouth and began sucking, slowly easing more of his length inside him. He heard Dee's hips shift beneath him so he quickly pinned them down, knowing how excited he got. He eagerly drank in each haggard gasping groan as he bobbed his head up and down, his hand grasping and stroking the length he couldn't cover with his mouth. The older man still hadn't grasped the finer points of deep-throating but he felt he was still doing a commendable job at the way Dee was roughly grasping his own hair, groans turning into whines and the steady stream of pre-essence leaking down his throat. He had grown to appreciate the strange yet arousing taste of his lover...Dee was close...and he was determined to make him come once before the main event like he always did to him. The fair haired man increased his pace, praying that his aching mouth would hold out just a while longer...

Dee weakly thrust his hips into the hot wetness up encasing him due to the unusually strong hold over him...he was going crazy if he didn't come soon. His eyes widened when he felt the tongue easing into his slit and lapping there. It was enough to send him over the edge as he shot his load into the hot mouth. He cursed in his orgasmic throes that he didn't give his beloved any warning.

Ryo gasped in surprise and was forced to pull back as Dee's erection pumped out a hot stream of essence in his mouth, which spilled over his lips. A few drops splattered on his cheek and Ryo couldn't help but feel aroused how hot and sticky it felt on his skin. He swallowed what he had in his mouth, breathing heavily in a daze as he watched in wonder at the glossy erection laying on his lover's stomach twitching and still remaining hard. He was brought back to reality when he felt strong hands pulling him to concerned green eyes.

"Dee..."

"Ryo...oh man...sorry for not giving you any warning I was coming," Dee babbled apologetically as he wiped away the viscous drops from his face and lips, "But it felt so good that I couldn't help myself...is your mouth okay, baby?"

"A little bit sore...but I'll be fine," Ryo worked his jaws as he opened and closed them. His heart warmed when he felt gentle kisses pressed on the corner of his mouth. The half-Japanese man flashed him a shy smile, "...did it really feel good, koibito?"

"Hell yeah! You've come a very long way in a year. But...let's get to the main event...I want more...I need you..."

* * *

Dee took Ryo's hand and sucked his three middle digits, coating them liberally with his saliva as he twisted his tongue around the tips. Ryo blushed heavily at the way the young men's mouth glided up and down his fingers...that mouth was on his erection earlier...oh, it just made him feel more aroused. After pulling the shiny digits out of his mouth, Dee laid back and guided the hand to his anus whereupon the delicate skin twitched upon the touch.

"One finger at a time, okay? Put the first one in...then, I'll tell you when to put the others in..." Dee inhaled and exhaled steadily as Ryo carefully eased his middle finger into the muscled canal. He felt his breath hitch upon the moist suction wrapping around the digit...so hot...so silky...so tight...he looked back up to Dee who was sporting a lovely red blush on his face and was thrusting onto his finger, "So good...God...like that, babe..."

"Dee..." Ryo licked his dry lips as his wet finger was sucked right up to the final knuckle, "I never seen you like this...but...Kami-sama...it turns me on..."

"I feel quite sensitive down there, Ryo...hmmm...put the second one in..." Ryo did as he was told as nudged his index finger in and by instinct, he began to scissor them gently, knowing that his lover needed to be sufficiently stretched. He watched as Dee flexed his muscled body in a delicious angle, his groans husky and warm. His green eyes darkened with desire and a small trickle of drool slid down his mouth, "Hmmm...third one...third one..."

Ryo slowly retracted his fingers before re-entering with all three slick fingers. This time, he had a bit more trouble nudging them all in. A sudden tenseness around his fingers forced Ryo to stop and his heart stopped when he saw a painful wince painted on Dee's handsome face and a strained whine escaping his throat. The older man couldn't stand to see his lover suffering and was about to retract his fingers when he felt a strong hand gripping his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

"Don't you dare stop, Ryo, do you hear me?!" Dee harshly whispered, his eyes flashing. Then he softened before resuming his humping down his fingers, "I needed some time to get used to it...your kindness can be a bit annoying sometimes..."

"S-Sorry...I didn't want to hurt you, Dee..."

"That's alright, babe...but that's also what I love about you...hmmm...ah...I think I'm ready now..." Dee pushed the hand away, leaving his anus twitching. He pushed himself up and positioned onto his elbows and knees, presenting his bare bottom to his lover. He looked back with an aroused expression, "Fill me...I need you..."

"Dee...you'll have all of me..." the smaller man molded his front against the strong lithe back and kissed the nape of his neck, "But you'll always be my seme...forever and always..."

Ryo guided the tip of his erection to the puckered twitching anus and slowly pushed in. He gasped as the scorching moist heat enveloped the head. He looked down to see Dee's body shaking beneath him and he thought he heard a sob in between the guttural grunts. Ryo's dark eyes saddened...it must hurt him so much...it reminded him of his first time when Dee made love to him during that tumultuous case...how he was so caring and gentle with him despite his roughness. He stroked Dee's hips soothingly and laid kisses on his shoulder blades, hoping to distract him from the intrusion as he slowly sheathed himself to the hilt. He struggled to remain still. The heat was so overbearing and his hips itched to get pumping and drive into the wet tightness enveloping him. His pale fingers gripped tightly onto Dee's hips.

"Koibito...hah..." Ryo gasped, his sweaty body twitching restlessly, "So good...you feel so good..."

"Ryo... baby..." Dee croaked and thrust back as he stroked himself, feeling his fingers becoming warm and sticky "M-Move already..."

Ryo breathed harshly through his nose and nodded as he began a steady rhythm in pumping his erection in and out of his lover's sleek body. Wet squelching noises of fluids and slapping of wet skin accompanied each thrust. Dee groaned in bliss and stroked himself a few more times before letting it go, falling onto his elbows and feeling his body shift with Ryo's rocking movements. This was perfect...the lingering burn and the feeling of complete fullness in him...it was enough to make him cry...Ryo was one with him...

Suddenly, Dee's moan turned loud and shaky when one of Ryo's thrusts brushed deep inside. Yes! He found it...that one spot that drove him nuts because of the harsh intense pleasure that would make him faint.

"Dee! What's wrong?!" Ryo immediately stilled while trying to fight the hazy lust clouding his senses.

"Hit me there again!" Dee cried out in rapture and groaned when Ryo thrust in the same spot, "There...feels so good...ah..."

Ryo's eyes flashed and his face was set in a determined expression as he drove his hips in the same position, determined to make Dee feel only pleasure. Before long, Dee enthusiastically met each thrust, feeling his sweaty body assaulted by invisible stabs of intense indescribable euphoria...but he didn't want to find release facing the bland comforter. He reached behind to grasp one of Ryo's hands gripping his hips.

"Ryo...stop...stop...pull...pull out..." Dee fought back a whimper when he felt the pleasure ebb from his body as Ryo slowed down and then stopped altogether. He panted harshly at the lack of stimuli.

"Koibito? Dee? What's the matter?" Ryo's own harsh pants could be heard and loving concern laced his voice as he pulled out with a wet pop. He turned the other man over and cradled him as he pressed kisses on his wet face. His face fell upon seeing the tears in his eyes, "You're crying. Am I hurting you again?"

Dee shook his head, "No no, babe...I just...I just want to see you when I come..."

To prove his point, Dee made himself comfortable on his back and spread his legs apart, his twitching anus in plain sight. Relieved that Dee only wanted to change positions, Ryo settled in between them and allowed Dee to pull him down for a slow kiss. He groaned as the younger man guided his still twitching manhood to his stretched bottom, whereupon he sank in deliciously back into the moist heat. Dee threw his head with a content sigh and thrust back when he felt that wonderful solid length hit his sweet spot again. He cupped Ryo's face.

"So good...you feel so good in me...ah!" Dee gasped as he was rocked back and forth into the pillows, "Ryo..."

"Dee...so beautiful...so perfect..." Ryo praised with each thrust, his hungry eyes drinking in the sight of a submissive Dee, whose hips were swaying with each movement. He gasped when he felt Dee's hands gripping his buttocks and trying to push him further into his body, "So deep...ngh...so hot!"

"Come in me! I want you to fill me! Mark me!" Dee demanded as he squeezed his anus muscles as tightly as he could to get his passionate plea through to his shy lover.

Ryo howled when he felt the clenching around him and began to thrust erratically, wanting to finish what he started. But he wasn't going to be outdone. He blindly reached down to grasp the huge leaking erection twitching on Dee's stomach and stroked roughly to match his jerky snaps of his hips. The taller man scrunched his eyes tight and groaned deep in his throat as he felt himself penetrated and stroked to completion. Ryo could feel his pinnacle approaching but he wanted his lover to come first. He pulled his hips back as far as they could go before slamming back inside with a guttural groan.

Dee finally lost it and toppled over the edge when Ryo jabbed his sweet spot roughly and squeezed his manhood in an unforgiving grip. Dee spasmed and whimpered Ryo's name as his second orgasm was wrenched from his muscled sleek body, splattering the opaque white liquid over his torso and his anus muscles clamping on his lover's manhood. Seeing Dee covered in his own essence and the squeezing around him caused Ryo to gasp and spill himself into his lover's body for the second and final time for the night. The half-Japanese man thrust his hips a few more times to lodge as much of himself into Dee's body with the other man squeezing his buttocks. Ryo withdrew from Dee before losing strength and collapsed on the taller man's chest. He panted like he had done a global marathon without rest and his exhausted body felt slippery and sticky with melted water and various bodily fluids.

Ryo tiredly looked up and smiled at Dee who him grinned back at him before bending down to kiss his forehead. As they stared at each other, they found themselves briefly laughing breathlessly at what just transpired.

"Man...that was really intense...thank you, Ryo...my beautiful...sexy...wonderful lover, you..." Dee said with gratitude as he traced his kisses from his forehead to his lips, "You were amazing for your first time. You rocked my world, babe."

Ryo shook his head, tears building up in his beautiful onyx eyes even though a grateful smile graced his lips, "No, it's you who's amazing and wonderful..."

He ran his hands over his lover's chest, placing one above the left side where he could feel his thundering heartbeat.

"You gave me more than just your body...you really opened your heart to me..." Ryo nuzzled his cheek, soothed by the large heart beating under the sweaty skin, "I'm the one who should be thankful..."

Dee gathered his precious lover in his arms and kissed his sandy brown locks and his tears on the pale cheeks, pressing him close to his body. Ryo snuggled closer and pressed his naked body as close as he could, pressing shy kisses on his collarbone.

"I think we both need another shower..." Dee reluctantly separated from Ryo and stretched his back, cracking a few sore bones, "I know how hung up you are about hygiene."

Ryo shook his head at the remark but smiled all the same. He bent down to retrieve the corset and their soiled undergarments to place them in the wash basket left outside the bathroom door. They would need to be washed soon and away from prying eyes.

He felt Dee embracing him from behind and kissed his ear.

"Sounds perfect, koibito..."

_**To be continued**__..._

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ And that...is the last chapter for the yummy parts :) now just one more chapter to finish this little baby off...please leave reviews and feedback as always, they keep me happy and motivated like you did for my other stories :) carry on!_  
_


	4. The Glory of Love

_**Discla****imer: **_I do not own FAKE. All of the credit goes to the wonderful Sanami Matoh! In addition, the song _The Glory of Love_, a song made famous in _Beaches_, is to be given credit to Billy Hill for creating it and to Bette Midler for her wonderful ballad rendition.**  
**

**_Author's notes:_** This is it! The final chapter to wrap up this little number.

_**Story notes:**_ This story will be broken into 4 chapters and I'm going to make an effort to update every week as I still have work and life in general to deal with and what not :) It would be safe to say that this takes place a year after the end of the manga. The song lyrics are added in for atmosphere and not intended to be a songfic, the lyrics are in italics :)

_**FAIR WARNING!:**_ Even though FAKE is primarily a yaoi manga, I still have this conscientious need to warn you guys what to expect in my story. No smut here...possible OOC, I apologize for that in advance if this is what you see when you read it but this is up for personal interpretation. There will be love, romance and sap between two hot guys in this chapter 'cause these two need tender loving. But enough...read on, my dears!

* * *

**A Wonderful Anniversary  
**

**Chapter Four: The Glory of Love**

Dee took off the ribbon collar off Ryo's neck the moment they entered the bathroom and set it aside on the countertop. He entered the cubicle first and tested the water until it was pleasantly warm. He stretched out a hand to Ryo who accepted it without hesitation and joined his lover, sighing in relief at the warm water soaking him from head to toe.

NThe two detectives shared sensual kisses as they carefully washed each other's bodies, feeling sated and complete in each other's presence. Dee embraced Ryo as they stood under the shower of warm water raining on their soapy bodies, allowing a comfortable silence to linger between them.

"Hey, Ryo?"

"Hmmm?"

"The corset...the collar and the thong..." at this, Ryo's face turned pink and he buried his face against the wet strong shoulder, "Will I get to see you wear them again?"

Ryo squirmed in Dee's embrace, his shyness threatening to return. But he shoved it aside and slowly nodded, "They'll need to be washed first so...maybe another time..."

"Sweet..." Dee smirked and hugged him tighter, "...thanks, babe..."

'Anything for you, koibito...' Ryo smiled against his shoulder and kissed the wet skin softly.

They eventually exited the shower cubicle, satisfied that they were clean enough and dried themselves with fresh towels. Dee settled with loose sweatpants while Ryo opted with his cotton pajamas. After exiting the bathroom, Dee went ahead to pull out fresh sheets and sat down against the headboard while Ryo went to their radio and switched to a late station that usually played 80s songs. Letting the music fill the air, Ryo settled next to Dee, laying his head against the crook of his shoulder as the taller man wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer.

* * *

After a while, the young man glanced at the bedside drawer that housed the envelope. He sighed shakily...he had to show it to Ryo soon...he'd better do it before the nerves got the best of him...

"Dee?" Ryo perked his head up having heard the sigh, noticing that Dee looked a bit shy and nervous, "Is something the matter, koibito?"

"Hey, uhm...I got another gift for you, actually...wait a sec..." Dee uncurled his arm from Ryo and reached for the bedside drawer. He pulled out the precious envelope and held it out to his lover, "This is for you..."

Ryo took the envelope, marveling at the cherry blossom insignias gracing the paper. He carefully opened the flap and took out the contents. He gasped at what he saw. They were airline tickets and brochures. He took a closer look at the departure and arrival dates...he made out two weeks in April, that's a few months away...and the destination...Japan...in Kyoto, to be precise. He always wanted to go to Kyoto, Japan but could never find the right time to, given their jobs...he had mentioned it to Dee every now and then and...

He looked back to Dee who was now sporting a blush on his cheeks. Ryo felt his heart beating with excitement and a wide smile blossomed on his face.

'So kawaii...' Ryo thought fondly, "Dee...is this what I think it is?"

"I thought that...well...it would be nice to go overseas for a change since we have a lot of vacation hours saved up...I already talked to the Chief about it and he gave the OK as long as we get our butts shaped up when we return...of course, the Berkeley bastard wasn't happy about it but I don't care what he thinks about it," Dee chuckled yet his eyes refused to meet Ryo's, "I mean...I know you keep mentioning about wanting to go so I thought 'What the heck' and I asked the Penguin to help me find the most affordable and reliable travel agent to help plan out the itinerary and accommodation..."

"Do I dare to ask how much all of this cost?"

"It wasn't easy...let's just say that I almost gave up smoking because of it..." Ryo's eyes widened...that would explain why Dee hadn't been smoking a lot lately. Dee sighed before he continued with a shy grin on his face, "But to me, it's worth everything to make you happy, babe."

"Dee..."

"What do you say? Shall we go ahead with the trip? I heard the Hanami festival is not to miss, the food is great and there are some traditional stuffs going on that you might be interested in. We can also bring back souvenirs back for the brats too," Dee tried as hard as he could to mask the nervousness in his voice, "I bet you look hot in a yukata..."

Ryo looked down at the travel documents in amazement. Their accommodation was going to take place in a traditional inn just near the mountains and true to Dee's words, there were several festivals that already caught his eye when he quickly skimmed the brochures. For a moment, he closed his eyes as he imagined what they would be doing together and he felt his face warm up when he pictured Dee in a yukata...he was certain that he would look heavenly in one...the older man felt so touched that Dee went through so much to make his dream come true. His obnoxious...thick headed...brash...kind...loving..selfless lover did all this to make him happy. He slipped the papers back into the envelope and placed it back in the drawer before drawing Dee in a huge hug and passionately pressed his lips against his. The younger man was breathless when their kiss ended.

"Sooo...is that a yes?"

"What else could it be, baka?" Ryo said affectionately as he peppered his cheeks with kisses, "Thank you so much...you've given me so much already..."

"I'm just happy you didn't say no..." Dee cradled the man he loved within his arms, "Now we have something to look forward to..."

"Indeed..."

* * *

_"This is a song I've been singing for a long time. _

_It's like an old friend. _

_But, you know, I think it, _

_it's only recently that I discovered what it's really about."_

Soft piano music accompanied the soliloquy as the slow melody echoed from the radio within the room, filling the space with romantic tranquility. Dee recognized that song...it came from one of those movies that made Ryo cry sentimental tears...it was from that movie, _Beaches_...usually these sorts of films made him cringe. But given the situation...it made his heart swell and recollect how lucky he was to have the older man...the love of his life...finally in his arms.

"I love this song..." Ryo murmured shyly as he gripped Dee tightly, "It reminds me of us..."

_"You've got to give a little...take a little..._

_And let your poor heart break a little..._

_That's the story of..._

_That's the glory of love..."_

Ryo was surprised when Dee stood up and pulled him off the bed to stand on the floor. When he pressed against the comforting warmth of Dee's taller frame, his own arms automatically found their place around his neck. As he felt the strong hands cupping his waist and a chin resting on his head, he realized that Dee was initiating a slow dance.

The small unexpected gesture was enough to make his heart skip a beat as Dee slowly swayed them both to the song.

"This is all worth it..." Dee said as he clutched his lover close, "Having to chase you to the ends of the Earth...all the misunderstandings...all the mixed signals...it's all worth it..."

Ryo couldn't help but feel his heart crack for the man who held him. Even though Dee had made many unwanted advances on him when he first arrived at the precinct, the smaller man couldn't deny that through that time, he had grown so accustomed to the young man's presence and couldn't imagine life without seeing him at least once throughout the day. As he looked back on those times when he rebuffed the younger detective's advances out of instinct and irritation, he felt regret that perhaps he should've treated him better...

_"You've got to laugh a little...cry a little..._

_Until the clouds roll by a little..._

_That's the story of..._

_That's the glory of love..."_

"You were so shy and withdrawn that time..." Dee continued as if he was talking to himself, "But you looked so beautiful...there was something about you...and before I knew it, I fell hard..."

Ryo remained silent and pressed his nose at the nape of Dee's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of the lemon shampoo and cologne that lingered on the baby smooth skin. Dee became more than just a partner at work.

He was his beam of love and support. Dee was his source of laughter and annoyance, his obnoxious and sometimes arrogant demeanor hiding his well-meaning intentions and large giving heart. He knew this from the way he acted around Bikky and Carol. They drove him crazy and he to them. Yet he would fly into a rage should something catastrophic would happen to them. In return, they would defend Dee without hesitation if someone outside their circle belittled or insulted his lover. Yet at the same time, Dee protected him from his own worst enemy...he combated his painful loneliness, he offered his shoulder to cry on...but most of all, he completed his soul and healed his heart.

He couldn't imagine any other who would embrace him tenderly such as this moment, pressing feathery kisses on his cheeks and lips and gazing at him with unbridled passion and love in his eyes...he could drown in those emerald pools for all eternity if he tried...

_"As long as there's the two of us..._

_We've got the world and all it's charms..._

_And when the world is through with us..._

_We've got each other's arms..."_

"I don't give a fuck what the rest of the world says about us...'cause I'll be there to defend you and us..."

Ryo looked up to Dee whose eyes flashed with the same conviction that made him the veteran detective at the present. He cupped the smaller man's cheek and pressed a feathery kiss on his forehead.

"As long as we have each other, we'll be fine.." Dee's voice had grown soft...and the older man thought he felt something hot and wet sliding on his neck when his lover nuzzled against his neck, "...as long as you're here...your heart...I'll be fine..."

Ryo felt his own eyes water again and nodded silently against his shoulder, his throat momentarily too choked up to utter a single word. Right now, he felt his heart fill to the brim with such powerful emotions that made him want to cry and laugh at the same time. Dee was the stronger one between them, but it also meant he had a greater burden to perfectly hide his vulnerabilities and his own pain. The half-Japanese man leaned the other man's head back to find his green eyes shimmering with tears, twin silvery trails dancing on his cheeks. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss them away like Dee did to him earlier.

_"You've got to win a little...lose a little..._

_Yes, and always have the blues a little..._

_That's the story of..._

_That's the glory of love..."_

"And you'll never be alone again, koibito...I'll make sure of that..." Ryo promised when he pulled back, cupping the taller man's handsome face, "You don't have to be so strong all the time. You have Bikky...Carol...Mother Lane..."

The shorter man pressed his lips against Dee's, pouring all the loving assurance and warmth he had within his soul. Dee kissed back fiercely, breathing harshly through his nose as he gathered the man he loved close to his chest. He needed to memorize this special moment in his memory bank. When they eventually pulled back, Ryo's gentle smile radiated on his flushed face.

"And you'll have me..." Ryo finished, "Aishiteru..."

_"That's the story of..."_

Dee's eyes shone brighter than the stars outside in the night sky and Ryo marveled at the beauteous sight of them. They were unguarded and filled with such tenderness. Ryo would be the only witness to the vulnerable and gentle side Dee was capable of.

"I love you so much, Ryo..." Dee whispered in Ryo's hair and pressed a kiss on his head, "I'm nothing without you..."

Ryo laid a hand on Dee's chest and felt a steady heartbeat drumming against his fingers. The sensation was soothing...it meant that his lover was alive and breathing next to him. He shivered when he recalled the times when Dee came close to Death's door and they frightened him to the core.

As he felt Dee's hand covering his hand on his chest, Ryo closed his eyes and savoured the loving embrace as they swayed to the fading chorus of the love song on the radio.

'You're right, Dee...I know you're nothing without me...but you forgot one important detail...'

He felt Dee's hand interlocking his fingers and another whisper of 'I love you' danced into his ear.

'I'm nothing without you too...I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you...'

Ryo pulled Dee down for another kiss as the music drew to a gentle finale.

'Thank you, my koibito...thank you for the best gift I could ever ask for...'

_"That's the glory of love..."_

**The End!**

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_And there you have it...I'm finished! I'm very happy at how well it turned out :) Thank you so much to you guys for giving this story a chance! I don't know when the next bit of inspiration will hit me but I will get writing once it does. Until the next story, please leave reviews and constructive feedback, flames will be used to bake my cupcakes :) See you around!_**  
**_


End file.
